breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullet Points subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:01:04,520 --> 00:01:06,648 You want me to open the doors? 2 00:01:08,120 --> 00:01:11,966 Here. The keys. Take them. 3 00:01:13,240 --> 00:01:15,208 Why you talking? 4 00:01:16,880 --> 00:01:19,201 No! No, no, no-- 5 00:04:54,720 --> 00:04:57,246 Gambling destroyed my life. 6 00:04:57,480 --> 00:05:01,929 Me, my family, everything I loved. 7 00:05:02,160 --> 00:05:05,960 It was like a robbery, only I was the thief. 8 00:05:06,200 --> 00:05:09,886 It's amazing the stories you tell yourself to justify it. 9 00:05:10,080 --> 00:05:16,406 The lies that lead you to just one more hand, one more spin... 10 00:05:16,600 --> 00:05:19,410 ...one more roll of the dice. 11 00:05:19,840 --> 00:05:24,050 This is our deal, okay? Marie, no. 12 00:05:24,240 --> 00:05:26,607 You guys are not lifting a finger. I mean it. 13 00:05:26,840 --> 00:05:31,368 Yeah, we're bringing everything. So-- This is not up for debate, okay? 14 00:05:31,600 --> 00:05:33,045 Great. 15 00:05:33,280 --> 00:05:36,762 Sweetie, don't worry. We're not gonna say one word about the bills. 16 00:05:36,960 --> 00:05:39,088 We just wanna bring everyone up to speed. 17 00:05:39,280 --> 00:05:42,090 All right, I'll see you soon. Bye. 18 00:05:47,360 --> 00:05:48,691 So ... 19 00:05:49,280 --> 00:05:53,001 Tonight's the night. No turning back. 20 00:05:54,440 --> 00:05:55,885 Well ... 21 00:05:56,080 --> 00:05:58,924 Okay. Let's do this. 22 00:06:00,240 --> 00:06:03,210 Okay. So first, I assign point values. 23 00:06:03,400 --> 00:06:05,607 Correlate to the effect of removal. 24 00:06:05,840 --> 00:06:09,049 - You're gonna split the eights? - Skyler, please. 25 00:06:09,280 --> 00:06:13,604 Now, the mathematical principle known as the Kelly Criterion... 26 00:06:13,800 --> 00:06:15,882 ...upon which I devised my own strategy-- 27 00:06:16,080 --> 00:06:18,003 Not dissimilar to the MIT system-- 28 00:06:18,200 --> 00:06:20,441 Walt, you're not teaching them. 29 00:06:20,680 --> 00:06:23,923 - You wanted me to be thorough. - Play. You're taking too long. 30 00:06:24,160 --> 00:06:27,528 You don't think it behooves me to be able to explain any of this? 31 00:06:27,720 --> 00:06:32,123 It behooves you to be a pro, that's all. That's the fiction. So, chop-chop. 32 00:06:32,400 --> 00:06:33,925 Don't chop-chop me. 33 00:06:34,880 --> 00:06:37,690 Now, we both know that the first decision... 34 00:06:37,920 --> 00:06:40,685 ...is whether or not to split or to surrender. 35 00:06:40,920 --> 00:06:42,968 On eights. Split them. 36 00:06:44,440 --> 00:06:45,930 Good on both. 37 00:06:46,160 --> 00:06:48,811 Next decision is whether to double down or not. 38 00:06:49,040 --> 00:06:52,089 - Which you should be doing. - On an 11, yes. Double. 39 00:06:52,320 --> 00:06:55,449 Okay, this hand over here, we have a soft 18. 40 00:06:55,640 --> 00:06:59,725 The final decision is whether or not to hit or to stand. Hit it. 41 00:07:01,080 --> 00:07:03,287 - Becomes a hard 15. - Dealer has a nine. 44 00:07:09,080 --> 00:07:10,570 Okay, let's see what I got. 45 00:07:12,160 --> 00:07:14,003 And 21. 46 00:07:14,240 --> 00:07:15,366 - Damn. - Yup. 47 00:07:15,560 --> 00:07:20,327 Okay, the key thing to remember here is that it's not about any one hand. 48 00:07:20,560 --> 00:07:23,609 The key is the number of hands per hour. 49 00:07:24,120 --> 00:07:25,849 Let's go again. 50 00:07:26,080 --> 00:07:30,881 Zero, minus one, 0.6. 51 00:07:31,080 --> 00:07:33,208 Okay. 52 00:07:34,720 --> 00:07:37,564 - Walt. -It's not as if I don't know how to play. 53 00:07:38,200 --> 00:07:40,965 I certainly more than understand how to count cards. 54 00:07:41,200 --> 00:07:42,406 Let's just keep going. 55 00:07:42,640 --> 00:07:45,371 No, you know what? I'm in recovery, remember? 56 00:07:45,600 --> 00:07:47,329 I shouldn't even be playing. 57 00:07:47,560 --> 00:07:51,246 And that is the fiction that we should be sticking to. 58 00:07:51,480 --> 00:07:52,970 You know what? 59 00:07:55,000 --> 00:07:58,049 You're right. Yeah. 60 00:07:58,280 --> 00:08:03,081 Okay. We're not leaving anything to chance. 61 00:08:03,280 --> 00:08:07,524 All right. Let's get started. Got a lot of ... 62 00:08:07,720 --> 00:08:12,282 - Walt. We got a lot of ground to cover. - What is this? 63 00:08:12,480 --> 00:08:15,962 We have to get our story straight. We've gotta be on the same page. 64 00:08:16,200 --> 00:08:17,850 - A script? - Bullet points. 65 00:08:18,040 --> 00:08:20,850 Bullet points? We got a novella. 66 00:08:21,040 --> 00:08:25,204 This is smart. You really wanna try to sell a DEA agent some... 67 00:08:25,400 --> 00:08:27,801 ...full-of-holes story about how we suddenly... 68 00:08:28,000 --> 00:08:29,968 ...have enough money to buy a car wash? 69 00:08:30,160 --> 00:08:32,925 - Am I supposed to memorize this? - We need to practice. 70 00:08:33,120 --> 00:08:35,361 - We need to be word-perfect. - Within reason. 71 00:08:35,560 --> 00:08:37,289 We need this story to be solid... 72 00:08:37,480 --> 00:08:40,609 ...and sympathetic and, most of all, completely believable. 73 00:08:40,840 --> 00:08:42,808 The story that you already told Marie. 74 00:08:43,000 --> 00:08:45,048 You think that she hasn't told Hank? 75 00:08:45,280 --> 00:08:47,726 Come on, this is Marie we're talking about here. 76 00:08:47,960 --> 00:08:51,043 No, she hasn't. She hasn't. 77 00:08:51,240 --> 00:08:53,846 Hank thinks his insurance is paying for everything. 78 00:08:54,040 --> 00:08:56,964 Marie's not telling him we are paying his therapy bills. 79 00:08:57,160 --> 00:08:59,401 - And neither are we. - And why is that again? 80 00:08:59,640 --> 00:09:03,565 - Really? - If we have the gambling story...? 81 00:09:05,600 --> 00:09:09,207 Did you take money, Walt? You remember Gretchen and Elliot? 82 00:09:09,400 --> 00:09:12,563 I seem to recall that you'd rather sell drugs than take help. 83 00:09:12,800 --> 00:09:15,406 - Fine. - Marie will tell Hank in her own time. 84 00:09:15,600 --> 00:09:17,841 And at least we'll have laid the groundwork. 85 00:09:18,080 --> 00:09:20,845 And coming clean with Hank and Juni-- 86 00:09:22,720 --> 00:09:28,011 Appearing to come clean will be the best thing for everyone. 87 00:09:28,200 --> 00:09:29,531 We talked about this. 88 00:09:29,720 --> 00:09:34,123 - Okay? We agreed about this. - Yes, we did. it's just ... 89 00:09:34,960 --> 00:09:36,325 What? 90 00:09:37,160 --> 00:09:38,969 Never mind. Just-- 91 00:09:39,960 --> 00:09:45,000 Okay. So I really think we should tag team the narrative, okay? 92 00:09:45,200 --> 00:09:50,001 We'll each be responsible for certain portions of the story and then we can-- 93 00:09:50,200 --> 00:09:54,125 We can hand off so we don't leave anything out, and it'll seem natural. 94 00:09:54,320 --> 00:09:57,164 Okay. So I'm gonna launch with the exciting news... 95 00:09:57,360 --> 00:10:00,887 ...that we are buying a car wash. 96 00:10:01,640 --> 00:10:04,405 The next logical question Hank will probably ask is: 97 00:10:04,600 --> 00:10:07,843 "Where are you getting the money?" To which I'll say: 98 00:10:08,080 --> 00:10:10,845 We wanna tell you the whole story. It's a doozy... 99 00:10:11,040 --> 00:10:14,010 ...so hold onto your hats. 100 00:10:14,640 --> 00:10:16,369 Do you like that? 101 00:10:17,760 --> 00:10:19,171 Sure. 102 00:10:19,800 --> 00:10:23,566 It accomplishes two things. It keeps it light while letting them know... 103 00:10:23,760 --> 00:10:25,922 ...to expect something big. 104 00:10:27,040 --> 00:10:29,646 Yeah. No. it's a doozy. 105 00:10:29,880 --> 00:10:34,124 Okay. Anyway, that's where you will take over, starting with your diagnosis. 106 00:10:34,320 --> 00:10:36,561 Pages one and two. Okay. And it's-- 107 00:10:36,800 --> 00:10:40,600 It's pretty much gonna run parallel to the truth, which makes it easier. 108 00:10:41,400 --> 00:10:43,687 But just make sure to really hit the cancer. 109 00:10:43,880 --> 00:10:45,882 Really touch on the fear and despair. 110 00:10:46,120 --> 00:10:48,851 It's good to remind them and to get their sympathy. 111 00:10:49,080 --> 00:10:51,890 We want them to understand why you could do something so stupid. 112 00:10:52,080 --> 00:10:58,167 Now, after that, per pages three and four, after you say: 113 00:10:58,400 --> 00:11:01,609 "Gambling became an addiction and I just couldn't control it." 114 00:11:01,800 --> 00:11:03,165 - Do you see that? - Yes. 115 00:11:03,400 --> 00:11:04,561 In the middle. Okay. 116 00:11:04,800 --> 00:11:08,566 I put in that line about robbery, from the GA meeting. That was good. 117 00:11:08,760 --> 00:11:12,401 So next, I'll chime in about how it affected our marriage... 118 00:11:12,600 --> 00:11:16,685 ...starting with the confusion, the deceit, why we couldn't tell anyone-- 119 00:11:16,880 --> 00:11:19,963 I'm terribly, terribly ashamed of my actions. 120 00:11:20,160 --> 00:11:22,322 - Yeah. - Two "terribly"s? 121 00:11:22,560 --> 00:11:25,803 -It's to show contrition. - Well, I just wouldn't use that word. 122 00:11:26,000 --> 00:11:28,731 I would never say the word "terribly." 123 00:11:28,960 --> 00:11:32,521 Phrase it however you want. Okay? You're jumping ahead. Now-- 124 00:11:32,760 --> 00:11:35,889 And why--? And why am I so ashamed? 125 00:11:36,920 --> 00:11:38,922 Do I really need to answer that? 126 00:11:40,080 --> 00:11:44,802 I was, and am, providing for our family. 127 00:11:47,280 --> 00:11:51,205 - Let's just pick up where we left off. - I'm weak, I'm out of control. 128 00:11:51,400 --> 00:11:52,890 This makes me look like crap. 129 00:11:53,080 --> 00:11:55,606 This has to be a warts-and-all story. 130 00:11:55,840 --> 00:11:58,286 That's how we'll sell it. We both look bad. 131 00:11:58,480 --> 00:12:00,164 How do you look bad exactly? 132 00:12:00,400 --> 00:12:03,131 Where is the "I slept with my boss" bullet point? 133 00:12:03,360 --> 00:12:05,249 I can't seem to find that anywhere. 134 00:12:05,800 --> 00:12:08,610 For a fired schoolteacher who cooks crystal meth... 135 00:12:08,800 --> 00:12:11,201 ...I'd say you're coming out pretty much ahead. 136 00:12:11,440 --> 00:12:14,603 I don't like it. I don't want Junior thinking less of me. 137 00:12:14,840 --> 00:12:19,607 At least you won at gambling. I'm the bitch mom who wouldn't cut you slack. 138 00:12:26,560 --> 00:12:28,130 I'm sorry. 139 00:12:29,280 --> 00:12:31,931 I'm sorry that I put you through all of this. 140 00:12:35,200 --> 00:12:37,202 How's that sound? 141 00:12:42,440 --> 00:12:44,090 Two "sorry"s. 142 00:12:45,760 --> 00:12:47,922 I believe we were on page five. 143 00:12:48,160 --> 00:12:53,326 So after you say how very sorry you are, in your own words, of course... 144 00:12:53,520 --> 00:12:54,931 ...we're almost to the end. 145 00:12:55,120 --> 00:12:59,125 And then I say how proud I am of you for joining a 12-step program. 146 00:12:59,320 --> 00:13:04,690 And this is where I think we should enact how we're feeling, you know? 147 00:13:04,880 --> 00:13:11,331 Just a suggestion. You might look down at the floor with remorse. 148 00:13:15,120 --> 00:13:17,851 What? You don't have to mean it. 149 00:13:18,040 --> 00:13:20,520 You just stare down at your feet, Walt, okay? 150 00:13:20,720 --> 00:13:22,688 Then I'm gonna ... 151 00:13:22,920 --> 00:13:27,926 I was thinking of taking Marie's hand and saying something emotional like: 152 00:13:28,120 --> 00:13:29,770 it's such a relief to tell you. 153 00:13:30,000 --> 00:13:32,651 We're glad we have a strong family to help us. 154 00:13:32,880 --> 00:13:38,205 That we can all support each other. And then maybe I'll tear up a little. 155 00:13:38,400 --> 00:13:41,722 I don't know. We'll just have to see what happens in the moment. 156 00:13:43,200 --> 00:13:44,964 You're gonna cry on cue? 157 00:13:45,160 --> 00:13:48,050 - I said, I don't know. Maybe. - When you dab your eyes... 158 00:13:48,240 --> 00:13:50,971 ...you gonna do it with your right hand or your left? 159 00:13:51,160 --> 00:13:54,209 - One tear? Two tears? How many? - This has to be convincing. 160 00:13:54,400 --> 00:13:57,370 Especially to Hank. I'm doing the best I can here, Walt. 161 00:13:57,560 --> 00:13:59,210 And yes, I'm thorough. 162 00:14:00,840 --> 00:14:05,721 Maybe lying doesn't come as easily to me as it does to you. 163 00:14:20,640 --> 00:14:23,291 - Guys! Come on in! Hi! - Hey. 164 00:14:23,480 --> 00:14:24,606 - Good to see you! - Hey. 165 00:14:24,840 --> 00:14:27,571 - Hey, you little punk! Hey. - Hey. 166 00:14:27,760 --> 00:14:29,489 - Great to see you. - How you doing? 167 00:14:29,680 --> 00:14:32,047 Look at my little princess. She's getting big. 168 00:14:32,240 --> 00:14:35,130 - Yeah. And heavy too. -ls that actual food I'm smelling? 169 00:14:35,320 --> 00:14:37,288 I might get an honest-to-God meal here? 170 00:14:37,480 --> 00:14:39,448 - You look good. - Thank you, sweetheart. 171 00:14:39,680 --> 00:14:42,604 Your Aunt Marie, she's cute, but she could burn water. 172 00:14:42,800 --> 00:14:45,849 You are so hilarious. Show the boys your rock collection. 173 00:14:46,040 --> 00:14:48,566 - We're gonna get organized. -It'll be 20 minutes. 174 00:14:48,760 --> 00:14:51,650 - You have a rock collection? -It's a mineral collection. 175 00:14:51,840 --> 00:14:53,842 Just something I've-- You wanna see it? 176 00:14:54,080 --> 00:14:56,048 - Sure. - All right. Let's go see it. 177 00:14:56,280 --> 00:14:59,329 - Oh, hey, let me-- - Hey, no. I-- I got it. 178 00:15:00,560 --> 00:15:02,608 Come on, guys. it's down the hall here. 179 00:15:05,680 --> 00:15:10,049 Now, that one there, that's rhodonite. Okay? it's manganese inosilicate. 180 00:15:10,280 --> 00:15:13,124 Cool. What makes it be all pink like that? 181 00:15:13,360 --> 00:15:17,251 Well, that's the manganese part. Okay? It oxidizes, you know, like rust. 182 00:15:17,440 --> 00:15:19,488 Manganese can have an oxidation state... 183 00:15:19,680 --> 00:15:21,887 ...of between minus-three and plus-seven... 184 00:15:22,080 --> 00:15:25,482 ...which takes it through a range of colours. Purple, green, blue. 185 00:15:25,680 --> 00:15:29,287 But its most stable state is plus-two, which is usually pale pink. 186 00:15:31,120 --> 00:15:32,645 So ... 187 00:15:33,920 --> 00:15:40,451 Exactly. Whatever the hell he said. Anyway, you get the idea. 188 00:15:40,640 --> 00:15:46,044 Yeah, it's interesting. Interesting stuff, that. Really. 189 00:15:49,840 --> 00:15:52,081 Oh, hey. Yeah, give me that. 190 00:15:52,280 --> 00:15:55,170 Give me that file, will you? You gotta check this out. 191 00:15:55,360 --> 00:16:00,082 I've been working on something here. I'm doing a little consulting. 192 00:16:00,280 --> 00:16:04,330 You know, weighing in on a case for A.P.D. 193 00:16:05,120 --> 00:16:08,841 Put that in for me. Put that in over there. 194 00:16:09,040 --> 00:16:11,441 Hank, what is this? It's not a dead body? 195 00:16:11,640 --> 00:16:14,041 Oh, no, no, no. Nothing like that. No. 196 00:16:14,240 --> 00:16:16,527 Seriously, you guys you gotta check this out. 197 00:16:16,720 --> 00:16:19,644 This is good. Ready? Let me get it going here. 198 00:16:24,120 --> 00:16:25,849 Look at this guy. 199 00:16:26,320 --> 00:16:27,890 Look at-- 200 00:16:40,800 --> 00:16:42,848 Oh, man. You can't make this stuff up. 201 00:16:46,160 --> 00:16:47,730 Who is this? 202 00:16:47,920 --> 00:16:53,324 That, my friends, is Albuquerque's public enemy number one. 203 00:16:59,520 --> 00:17:03,127 It's such a relief to finally tell you. 204 00:17:03,320 --> 00:17:08,565 We're just so glad that we have a strong family to help us through this. 205 00:17:08,760 --> 00:17:11,081 That we can all support each other. 206 00:17:12,640 --> 00:17:17,601 Jesus. I don't even know where to-- Holy shit. 207 00:17:17,840 --> 00:17:19,444 Yeah. 208 00:17:20,720 --> 00:17:22,927 Walter H. White. 209 00:17:23,400 --> 00:17:25,448 Man of hidden talents. 210 00:17:26,160 --> 00:17:32,008 Dad, you're such a stud. How much did you win exactly? 211 00:17:33,520 --> 00:17:36,763 - Dad? - I don't think I have exact figures. 212 00:17:36,960 --> 00:17:41,887 It's enough to-- After taxes, of course, to buy the car wash. 213 00:17:42,480 --> 00:17:45,245 Maybe even pay for... 214 00:17:45,480 --> 00:17:48,404 ...a couple of halfway reasonable college educations. 215 00:17:48,600 --> 00:17:51,410 Damn, Dad, why'd you quit? 216 00:17:52,240 --> 00:17:57,280 I can totally get a car for my birthday now, right? 217 00:18:00,720 --> 00:18:07,410 Son, I'm terribly, terribly ashamed of my actions. 218 00:18:08,520 --> 00:18:12,411 Would you excuse me, please? I need to use the restroom. 219 00:18:41,880 --> 00:18:43,450 Walt? 220 00:18:53,000 --> 00:18:54,286 Hey! 221 00:18:55,040 --> 00:18:56,041 Sorry. 222 00:18:56,280 --> 00:19:00,649 - Thought you might have fallen in. - No, no, I just ... 223 00:19:00,840 --> 00:19:04,083 Hey, man, that was some big stuff back there. 224 00:19:05,400 --> 00:19:08,085 No, we wanted to be thorough, so ... 225 00:19:08,800 --> 00:19:13,044 Yeah, well, it was quite a tale. Couldn't have been easy to, you know... 226 00:19:13,400 --> 00:19:15,164 ...talk about. 227 00:19:17,600 --> 00:19:19,170 You know, Walt, if you ... 228 00:19:19,360 --> 00:19:23,843 You can always bend my ear, right? I mean, if you ever need to talk... 229 00:19:24,040 --> 00:19:28,329 ...or just blow off some steam, I'm here. 230 00:19:29,680 --> 00:19:31,682 Not going anywhere, so ... 231 00:19:33,080 --> 00:19:34,730 Thanks, Hank. 232 00:19:38,520 --> 00:19:43,287 Same goes for me, you know. If you ever wanna bounce anything off me... 233 00:19:43,480 --> 00:19:46,131 ...I don't know, casework, anything, really. 234 00:19:47,360 --> 00:19:49,567 Sometimes just talking something through... 235 00:19:49,760 --> 00:19:52,411 ...you know, really can make a difference. 236 00:19:53,600 --> 00:19:58,322 We're definitely not talking bathtub crank here. This is a big-ass operation. 237 00:19:58,520 --> 00:20:01,091 You know, hundreds of pounds a week. Maybe more. 238 00:20:02,400 --> 00:20:08,089 So who is this person? What do you know about him? 239 00:20:08,320 --> 00:20:10,766 Other than he's deader than a Texas salad bar... 240 00:20:10,960 --> 00:20:12,689 ...and has a decent set of pipes? 241 00:20:12,880 --> 00:20:16,043 - I'd say he's my guy. - Your guy? 242 00:20:18,280 --> 00:20:23,241 There's this mystery man I've been chasing for the better part of a year. 243 00:20:24,040 --> 00:20:28,602 Cooks the purest meth that me or anyone else has ever seen. 244 00:20:29,920 --> 00:20:32,400 Goes by the name of Heisenberg. 245 00:20:35,400 --> 00:20:36,640 Yeah. Pretty weird, huh? 246 00:20:37,240 --> 00:20:40,722 I looked him up. It was one of these physic-- One of Hitler's guys. 247 00:20:40,920 --> 00:20:44,811 You know, a physicist named Werner Heisenberg. Real cute, huh? 248 00:20:45,000 --> 00:20:48,686 I figure with a handle like that, my guy's gotta be some sort of ... 249 00:20:48,880 --> 00:20:51,451 Some sort of an egghead. No offense. 250 00:20:51,640 --> 00:20:56,043 And here we go. Gale "Major Tom" Boetticher. 251 00:20:56,360 --> 00:20:58,886 Anyway, I just wanna see if I'm, you know... 252 00:20:59,080 --> 00:21:02,209 ...not barking up the wrong tree, chemically speaking. 253 00:21:02,400 --> 00:21:08,760 As far as I can make out, he's writing about a phenylacetone cook, right? 254 00:21:10,320 --> 00:21:13,130 - Yeah. - Yeah. That's pretty rare these days... 255 00:21:13,320 --> 00:21:16,369 ...but it does jibe with the blue stuff I've been tracking. 256 00:21:16,560 --> 00:21:21,282 "Two sticks dairy-free soy margarine, two-third cup turbinado sugar." 257 00:21:22,800 --> 00:21:28,011 it's a recipe for vegan s'mores. There's all kinds of crazy crap in there. 258 00:21:28,240 --> 00:21:30,891 Yeah, like, you know, top-ten recumbent bicycles... 259 00:21:31,080 --> 00:21:32,605 ...indoor composting tips. 260 00:21:32,840 --> 00:21:37,926 All right next to the mother of methamphetamine syntheses. 261 00:21:38,160 --> 00:21:42,643 This guy was a ... Man, he was a real character. 262 00:21:42,840 --> 00:21:45,889 Yeah, he seems unique. 263 00:21:46,120 --> 00:21:48,600 Yeah. Let me show you something. Give it here. 264 00:21:51,640 --> 00:21:54,610 Right here at the ... Right here at the top it says: 265 00:21:56,200 --> 00:22:00,967 "To W.W. My star, my perfect silence." 266 00:22:01,560 --> 00:22:03,369 W.W. 267 00:22:04,080 --> 00:22:06,162 I mean, who do you figure that is? 268 00:22:06,880 --> 00:22:08,803 Woodrow Wilson? 269 00:22:10,040 --> 00:22:12,008 Willy Wonka? 270 00:22:13,800 --> 00:22:15,245 Walter White? 271 00:22:18,440 --> 00:22:20,124 You got me. 272 00:22:22,720 --> 00:22:24,961 W.W. 273 00:22:25,160 --> 00:22:27,811 Wait a minute. Let me see this... 274 00:22:28,640 --> 00:22:31,211 ...for a second, because I think I remembered ... 275 00:22:32,560 --> 00:22:33,891 Here. 276 00:22:34,680 --> 00:22:35,966 Yes. 277 00:22:38,080 --> 00:22:39,081 Yeah. 278 00:22:39,280 --> 00:22:41,647 "When I Heard the Learn'd Astronomer." 279 00:22:41,840 --> 00:22:43,171 Learned. 280 00:22:43,400 --> 00:22:49,009 And from time to time Look'd up in perfect silence at the stars. 281 00:22:49,200 --> 00:22:52,488 It's a poem by Walt Whitman. 282 00:22:53,080 --> 00:22:54,923 Your W.W. 283 00:22:55,680 --> 00:22:57,842 You freaking brainiac. 284 00:22:58,040 --> 00:22:59,565 You freaking brainiac. 285 00:23:01,280 --> 00:23:04,329 I must have skipped that day in school or something. 286 00:23:04,520 --> 00:23:07,410 I been chasing my tail about that one. Bet you're right. 287 00:23:07,600 --> 00:23:10,444 - Well, I'm glad I could be of help. - Yeah. 288 00:23:10,640 --> 00:23:12,847 Walt Whitman. 289 00:23:13,360 --> 00:23:18,526 So you think this Gale person is your Heisenberg? 290 00:23:18,760 --> 00:23:20,808 Yeah, I think so. Yeah. 291 00:23:21,000 --> 00:23:22,604 God, I wanted to get this guy. 292 00:23:25,440 --> 00:23:26,805 It looks like you did. 293 00:23:27,000 --> 00:23:30,288 No, I mean, you know, me personally, you know? 294 00:23:30,480 --> 00:23:34,451 I wanted to be the one to slap the handcuffs on him, that kind of shit. 295 00:23:34,880 --> 00:23:38,168 Popeye Doyle waving to Frog One. 296 00:23:40,560 --> 00:23:44,610 If I recall, at least from the first French Connection... 297 00:23:44,800 --> 00:23:48,202 ...Popeye Doyle never actually caught him. 298 00:23:50,320 --> 00:23:53,483 Yeah, I guess me and old Popeye, huh? 299 00:23:53,800 --> 00:23:55,928 Day late and a dollar short. 300 00:24:01,520 --> 00:24:05,764 - What about the person who killed him? - A.P.D.'s problem, not mine. 301 00:24:05,960 --> 00:24:07,610 - Any leads? - My buddy Tim says... 302 00:24:07,800 --> 00:24:10,406 ...they got some fingerprints they're trying to ID. 303 00:24:10,600 --> 00:24:13,649 Eyewitness saw a person of interest. Might get lucky there. 304 00:24:13,840 --> 00:24:17,287 Somebody knows something. They'll track the shooter eventually. 305 00:24:18,600 --> 00:24:20,170 Jesse. 306 00:24:47,600 --> 00:24:48,931 Jesse. 307 00:24:49,120 --> 00:24:50,485 What's up? 308 00:24:59,440 --> 00:25:01,204 I need to talk to you. 309 00:25:01,400 --> 00:25:02,925 Okay. 310 00:25:07,520 --> 00:25:08,885 Now. 311 00:25:09,600 --> 00:25:11,284 Go ahead. 312 00:25:14,080 --> 00:25:17,527 Would you stop doing what you're doing, please? 313 00:25:17,760 --> 00:25:20,969 I'm not done, yo. And that dude's next. 314 00:25:23,440 --> 00:25:27,126 - What the hell? What is wrong--? - We have business to discuss. 315 00:25:27,320 --> 00:25:29,527 So discuss. Jesus. 316 00:25:29,720 --> 00:25:31,051 Let go of me. 317 00:25:31,240 --> 00:25:33,720 Gale's murder is being investigated. 318 00:25:35,480 --> 00:25:39,610 And I have it on good authority that they found fingerprints at the scene. 319 00:25:40,000 --> 00:25:41,604 Not mine. 320 00:25:43,080 --> 00:25:45,845 - We done here? - No, we are not done here. 321 00:25:46,040 --> 00:25:48,520 What if they are yours? How can you be so sure? 322 00:25:48,760 --> 00:25:52,287 Because I'm here. Your brother-in-law's got such a hard-on for me... 323 00:25:52,480 --> 00:25:54,608 ...if the cops found my fingerprints-- 324 00:25:54,840 --> 00:25:58,083 If the cops found my prints within five blocks of that place... 325 00:25:58,280 --> 00:26:00,442 ...they would've picked me up by now. 326 00:26:01,000 --> 00:26:02,684 What about the casing? 327 00:26:02,880 --> 00:26:04,803 - Oh, my God. - Or casings? 328 00:26:05,040 --> 00:26:07,725 How many times did you shoot him, anyway? 329 00:26:08,840 --> 00:26:12,606 Jesse, did you pick up the casings? 330 00:26:13,000 --> 00:26:15,207 Did you pick them up? 331 00:26:15,400 --> 00:26:16,401 No. 332 00:26:18,640 --> 00:26:20,369 Yeah, well ... 333 00:26:20,840 --> 00:26:25,528 Listen, we gotta go over this step-by-step, everything. 334 00:26:25,720 --> 00:26:28,803 Tell me exactly what happened from the moment you got there. 335 00:26:29,000 --> 00:26:31,048 - I got in, I got out. - No. 336 00:26:31,240 --> 00:26:34,801 No, I need to know specifics. Now, we'll start from the beginning. 337 00:26:35,000 --> 00:26:39,642 You drove there. You drove over there. You went to his door, right? 338 00:26:41,400 --> 00:26:43,164 Jesse, I need you to concentrate. 339 00:26:43,360 --> 00:26:45,886 This is very important. Did you knock or ring? 340 00:26:46,120 --> 00:26:48,407 Knock or ring? 341 00:26:48,840 --> 00:26:50,080 Knock. 342 00:26:50,280 --> 00:26:53,363 Good, good. That's very good. Now, listen. 343 00:26:53,720 --> 00:26:56,883 Assume that Gale answered the door. What happened after that? 344 00:26:57,080 --> 00:26:58,366 Did he recognise you? 345 00:26:58,560 --> 00:27:00,608 Did you say anything to each other? 346 00:27:00,800 --> 00:27:04,566 Did you walk into the room or did you shoot him right then and there? 347 00:27:04,760 --> 00:27:06,000 What? 348 00:27:07,760 --> 00:27:11,287 - Who wants to make a hundred bucks? - Yeah. 349 00:27:27,760 --> 00:27:29,364 Look, the kid's probably right. 350 00:27:29,600 --> 00:27:33,161 If they had anything on him, he'd be locked up already. 351 00:27:33,360 --> 00:27:35,840 What about my brother-in-law? He suspects Jess-- 352 00:27:36,040 --> 00:27:40,364 Hell, he knows Jesse is involved in the sale of blue meth. 353 00:27:40,800 --> 00:27:45,522 That was Hank's one-and-only lead. What if he puts two and two together... 354 00:27:45,720 --> 00:27:47,882 ...and he goes after Jesse for the murder? 355 00:27:48,080 --> 00:27:51,084 Goes after him how, on his Rascal scooter? 356 00:27:52,880 --> 00:27:55,645 That perhaps sounded insensitive. 357 00:27:55,880 --> 00:27:59,805 But if he goes after him, I'll sue his ass for police brutality... 358 00:28:00,000 --> 00:28:02,241 ...harassment, assault and 16 other things. 359 00:28:02,440 --> 00:28:05,808 No, history those two have together, being what it is... 360 00:28:06,000 --> 00:28:10,085 ...gotta figure your brother-in-law's smart enough not to go down that road. 361 00:28:10,320 --> 00:28:13,961 Goose egg. Bubkes. That's what the cops got. 362 00:28:14,160 --> 00:28:16,162 I wouldn't worry about it. 363 00:28:16,440 --> 00:28:19,330 Yeah, what else should I not worry about, Saul? 364 00:28:19,520 --> 00:28:23,411 Should I not worry that Gus plans to murder me at the first chance he gets? 365 00:28:23,600 --> 00:28:28,083 That my drug-addicted partner doesn't seem to care whether he lives or dies? 366 00:28:28,280 --> 00:28:33,081 You should see his house. It's like skid row. 367 00:28:33,280 --> 00:28:36,124 He has actual hobos living there. 368 00:28:36,360 --> 00:28:39,648 Now, how long before Gus decides that he's too big of a risk? 369 00:28:39,840 --> 00:28:44,607 Jeez, I got Mike, that grunting, dead-eyed cretin... 370 00:28:44,840 --> 00:28:49,164 ...sucker-punching me in the face. I've got Gus wielding a box cutter. 371 00:28:49,360 --> 00:28:53,922 I mean, Western Union, message received. 372 00:28:56,320 --> 00:29:00,803 Let me ask you. When did this stop being a business? 373 00:29:01,000 --> 00:29:05,688 Why am I the only person capable of behaving in a professional manner? 374 00:29:09,000 --> 00:29:13,244 No, any way you slice it, everyone is in danger. 375 00:29:14,160 --> 00:29:16,891 I mean, how can I protect anyone? 376 00:29:17,080 --> 00:29:19,651 My family, Jesse, myself? 377 00:29:20,440 --> 00:29:24,240 My name never comes up with those guys, does it? 378 00:29:25,960 --> 00:29:30,249 And meanwhile, we're buying this stupid car wash. 379 00:29:30,440 --> 00:29:35,446 Oh, yeah. That ship has sailed, bon voyage. 380 00:29:35,640 --> 00:29:38,405 We are committed. We already told our family about it. 381 00:29:38,600 --> 00:29:41,410 And now Skyler, I'm sure she believes-- 382 00:29:41,600 --> 00:29:45,969 She needs to believe that everything is neat and tidy. 383 00:29:46,200 --> 00:29:49,886 And she's telling herself that I work in this nice, quiet little lab... 384 00:29:50,080 --> 00:29:52,651 ...with a white lab coat and a pocket protector... 385 00:29:52,840 --> 00:29:56,208 ...and when my contract is up, I'll just simply hang it all up... 386 00:29:56,400 --> 00:29:58,323 ...tip my hat and walk away. 387 00:30:02,360 --> 00:30:04,169 On, God. 388 00:30:04,760 --> 00:30:07,331 How did everything get so screwed up? 389 00:30:09,320 --> 00:30:12,608 Yeah, you do have a little shit-creek action happening. 390 00:30:20,280 --> 00:30:24,808 You know, FYI, you can buy a paddle. 391 00:30:27,240 --> 00:30:29,891 This is a last-resort, back-pocket kind of thing... 392 00:30:30,080 --> 00:30:34,529 ...but if you really gotta protect yourself, disappear ... 393 00:30:39,400 --> 00:30:45,487 There's a guy who can make it happen. They call him a "dissapearer." 394 00:30:46,080 --> 00:30:48,924 For a substantial fee, and I do mean substantial... 395 00:30:49,120 --> 00:30:53,011 ...you and your loved ones can vanish. Untraceable. 396 00:30:53,240 --> 00:30:55,766 I mean, he sets you up with a whole new life. 397 00:30:56,640 --> 00:31:00,770 What, like a witness protection kind of thing? 398 00:31:01,000 --> 00:31:03,162 Beyond. I mean, off the grid. 399 00:31:03,400 --> 00:31:07,644 New identities, new everything. No one would ever be able to trace you. 400 00:31:07,880 --> 00:31:11,646 Now, be clear. This is an end game, if you get my meaning. 401 00:31:11,840 --> 00:31:14,127 I mean, there's no coming back. 402 00:31:18,400 --> 00:31:21,085 So you want his card? 403 00:31:26,960 --> 00:31:29,566 God, there's gotta be something else that I can do. 404 00:31:30,880 --> 00:31:33,929 Some way to keep everything from spiraling out of control. 405 00:31:34,120 --> 00:31:35,690 Well, from what you told me... 406 00:31:35,880 --> 00:31:39,805 ...it sounds like Pinkman is first up in the imminent-demise department. 407 00:31:42,720 --> 00:31:46,008 Gus won't risk letting the police find Jesse. 408 00:31:46,200 --> 00:31:48,487 I know him. He won't. 409 00:32:09,400 --> 00:32:12,961 I'm not kidding. If you really think about it, you can't even see it. 410 00:32:13,160 --> 00:32:16,084 How can you know how bad radio frequencies, microwaves... 411 00:32:16,280 --> 00:32:18,089 ...and cell phones are getting you? 412 00:32:18,280 --> 00:32:21,523 You could be strolling through security at the airport-- 413 00:32:21,720 --> 00:32:23,085 Hey, wake up, bitches. 414 00:32:23,280 --> 00:32:25,886 You get waved through a full-body x-ray scanner. 415 00:32:26,080 --> 00:32:30,210 Next day, you could be dead or dying from all the radiation they say is safe. 416 00:32:30,400 --> 00:32:34,041 But there's no way it could be. It has to deliver a concentrated dose. 417 00:32:34,240 --> 00:32:35,685 Enough to penetrate clothes. 418 00:32:35,880 --> 00:32:39,566 The accumulated amount could be dangerous to susceptible individuals... 419 00:32:39,760 --> 00:32:41,842 ...especially from a rural area. - Yo. 420 00:32:42,040 --> 00:32:44,964 The ozone layer is already thin because of the cow farts. 421 00:32:45,160 --> 00:32:47,527 - Yo! - Oh, hey. 422 00:32:47,760 --> 00:32:50,047 Make sure there's pizza here when I get back. 423 00:32:50,240 --> 00:32:52,720 - All right? Enough for everybody. - Oh, yeah. 424 00:32:52,920 --> 00:32:55,526 I can do that. I can definitely do that. 425 00:32:55,720 --> 00:32:58,724 Not a problem. I can get the stuff, the pizza and stuff. 426 00:32:58,920 --> 00:33:01,890 But as far as the financial situation, you know ... 427 00:33:06,480 --> 00:33:10,201 - Just hang on. Hang on. - Yeah, yeah. 428 00:33:10,400 --> 00:33:13,131 And you know, the concentrated doses... 429 00:33:13,320 --> 00:33:17,609 ...it's gonna fuck with your bone marrow and it's gonna mess up ... 430 00:33:29,920 --> 00:33:32,491 Because-- Because especially if you have cancer. 431 00:33:32,680 --> 00:33:35,889 You know, because if you gotta get a bone-marrow transplant... 432 00:33:36,080 --> 00:33:39,448 ...your odds are 60 percent. You got a 60 percent chan-- 433 00:33:39,640 --> 00:33:41,085 Hey. 434 00:33:44,200 --> 00:33:46,362 Hey, hey. 435 00:33:46,560 --> 00:33:48,324 Get some dipping sticks too, yo. 436 00:33:48,520 --> 00:33:51,251 Yeah, I can definitely get dipping sticks. 437 00:33:51,480 --> 00:33:54,450 All right. I can get them. 438 00:35:08,120 --> 00:35:11,761 Hey, smoke it up, bitches. 439 00:36:00,080 --> 00:36:01,923 Gotcha! 440 00:36:34,000 --> 00:36:35,411 Wake up. 441 00:36:38,000 --> 00:36:39,525 Wake up. 442 00:36:42,880 --> 00:36:44,609 What's up? 443 00:36:47,280 --> 00:36:49,328 What's up with your ear? 444 00:36:49,920 --> 00:36:51,251 Downstairs. Now. 445 00:36:58,160 --> 00:36:59,321 Where is everybody? 446 00:36:59,520 --> 00:37:02,171 I invited your guests to leave. 447 00:37:09,720 --> 00:37:11,643 Know who this is? 448 00:37:11,840 --> 00:37:13,285 - Nope. - You ought to. 449 00:37:13,480 --> 00:37:16,609 He's been at your house for three solid days. 450 00:37:16,800 --> 00:37:17,961 Okay. 451 00:37:18,160 --> 00:37:19,844 He stole your money. 452 00:37:20,040 --> 00:37:21,769 Okay. 453 00:37:22,560 --> 00:37:26,451 That $78,000 or so look familiar? 454 00:37:26,640 --> 00:37:29,211 - This is it? - That's it. 455 00:37:31,120 --> 00:37:34,329 Okay. Thanks. 456 00:37:38,200 --> 00:37:41,283 Wanna know what's next for Little Miss Pissed-in-His-Pants? 457 00:37:41,480 --> 00:37:43,084 - No. - You sure, now? 458 00:37:43,280 --> 00:37:47,444 - Yep. - Don't even wanna take a wild guess? 459 00:37:49,360 --> 00:37:51,442 You're gonna kill him. 460 00:37:52,840 --> 00:37:56,162 Is this the part where I'm supposed to beg you not to do it? 461 00:37:56,360 --> 00:37:58,727 Oh, please, please. 462 00:37:58,960 --> 00:38:00,644 And then what? 463 00:38:00,960 --> 00:38:03,930 I'm supposed to promise, cross my heart... 464 00:38:04,120 --> 00:38:06,805 ...to straighten up and fly right or toe the line... 465 00:38:07,000 --> 00:38:09,367 ...or some other crap that I'm not gonna say? 466 00:38:09,560 --> 00:38:12,609 Is that what your little show here was all about? 467 00:38:13,640 --> 00:38:17,884 You're on thin ice, you little shithead. You know that? 468 00:38:20,440 --> 00:38:23,171 You ain't gonna smoke that dude in there. 469 00:38:23,360 --> 00:38:24,964 You know how come I know? 470 00:38:25,160 --> 00:38:29,051 Because you went through the trouble of putting a blindfold on him. 471 00:38:32,960 --> 00:38:34,962 I'm going back to bed. 472 00:38:35,200 --> 00:38:37,282 Let yourselves out. 473 00:38:48,040 --> 00:38:50,168 I'm sorry to keep you waiting. 474 00:38:51,600 --> 00:38:54,649 - How's the ear? - Mending. 475 00:39:01,680 --> 00:39:03,170 What can I do for you? 476 00:39:03,360 --> 00:39:04,930 It's Pinkman. 477 00:39:05,120 --> 00:39:07,327 He's become increasingly incautious. 478 00:39:07,880 --> 00:39:10,486 He's a risk. A liability. 479 00:39:10,720 --> 00:39:14,964 I know he and Walter come as a team and that Walter won't like it... 480 00:39:15,360 --> 00:39:17,886 ...but something's gotta be done. 481 00:39:51,600 --> 00:39:52,965 You gotta be kidding. 482 00:40:00,760 --> 00:40:03,843 Hey, it's me. Wait for the thing. 483 00:40:04,040 --> 00:40:07,726 Right. This is message number three. 484 00:40:08,120 --> 00:40:12,170 You'd better be ready in two minutes, because I am right outside your door. 485 00:40:16,000 --> 00:40:17,490 Jesse. 486 00:40:19,920 --> 00:40:21,445 Jesse! 487 00:40:25,760 --> 00:40:27,285 Damn it. 488 00:40:32,400 --> 00:40:34,129 Hey, it's me. Wait for the thing. 489 00:40:34,320 --> 00:40:35,606 Oh, great. 490 00:40:39,360 --> 00:40:40,771 Jesse! 491 00:40:40,960 --> 00:40:42,564 This is perfect. 492 00:40:42,760 --> 00:40:44,842 You are a piece of work, you know that? 493 00:40:57,080 --> 00:40:58,764 Jesse? 494 00:41:01,840 --> 00:41:02,841 Jesse. 495 00:41:06,280 --> 00:41:07,805 Jesse? 496 00:41:33,320 --> 00:41:36,244 Hey, it's me. Wait for the thing. 497 00:41:58,800 --> 00:42:00,689 Where is he? 498 00:42:19,480 --> 00:42:21,881 Gonna ask where we're going? 499 00:42:23,560 --> 00:42:25,130 Nope. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 4 Subtitles